Leave the Past Behind
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: When England is cleaning out his storage room he happens to find all of the things from when America was still his colony. Each item he looks at brings back memories that he would rather forget, but he knows he can't forget them... Better Summary inside


**Leave the Past Behind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Prologue**

**Summary: One day when England is cleaning out his storage room he happens to find all of the things from when America was still his colony. Each item he looks at brings back memories that he would rather forget, but he knows he can't. Follow England as he goes throe each item and in turn each memory that they bring…**

* * *

_Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. ~J.K. Rowling_

* * *

It was that time of year again; it was time for England to clean out his storage room. England really hated cleaning that place out, the storage room was huge and cleaning the place usually took all day. However, England knew that this job was not exactly one that he could skip out on. The storage room was full of junk that was not even worth keeping and if he didn't clean it out now he never would so it was best to just go now and get it over with now. So with that in mind England finally forced himself to his storage room so he could finally get the annoying task over with. However, opening the door to the storage room only seemed to only make England dread cleaning the place oh so much more. The room was filled to the brim with boxes and boxes of junk and there was so much stuff in the room that England could not even really get in. England just sighed as he grabbed to first box that was within reach and looked throe it to see if there was anything worth keeping. Box after box was cheeked and item after item was looked at before the fate of said items was decided.

A box full of mouth eaten clothing could be thorn out, the old painting of a sunset could be hung in a guest room somewhere, and the tea set that England found could be cleaned and put into use. All of the items that England looked at were thrown out, kept for use, or they were kept so that they could be donated somewhere later on. Some of the items that England found where just stuffed back into a cardboard box before they were placed off toward the side. The things that England packed right back up into the boxes where things that he could not use, but he just could not throw them away nor could he bring himself to donate them. Items that fell into this category where things from his pirating days and a couple of old letters from various people that he had known in his long past. Slowly but surely, England ended up cleaning the storage room out until he had finally reached the very back left corner of the room. Stuffed in that little corner where a pile of boxes that was covered in thick layers of dust. Unlike the other things in the room, these boxes looked like they had not been touched in years, decades even, and for the life of him England just could not remember what it was that he had packed away in the boxes.

England also could not help but wonder why out of all of the things in that room it was these boxes that had looked like they had never been touched for who knows how many years. Sure, everything else in this room had not been touched in a couple of years, but they were nowhere near as dusty and the boxes here in the corner where rather damaged some having a bit of water damage on them and others having holes located on them. England grabbed the closest box and opened it up only to want to slam the box close and throw it back into the corner again. Inside the box had been an old a very familiar musket, the very same musket that England had used during the Revolutionary War. Also in the box was his red uniform still in rather good condition. England quickly shoved the box aside before he grabbed another box and looked inside it only to shove that away and repeat the process with another box. Old books full of tales about brave nights and fair maidens, stuffed animals that had been lovingly sown by hand, little wooden toy soldiers where the paint had been chipped off, and cloths that where obviously meant for a small child; these items where just a few of the things that England had found in the boxes, and all of these items had one thing in common. They where either things that used to belong to America when he was still England's precious little colony or they had been things that reminded England of those times when America had still been his brother.

Looking at these things hurt and England immediately remembered why he had put them here in the first place. They were too painful to look at and they brought back bittersweet memories that England wanted to forget. England was about the just put all of the boxes back into the corner and (hopefully) forget about the items existence, but then he started thinking. He had been letting these memories bother, no not just bother, hurt him for way too long. He had to eventually face his memories, the happy ones and the painful ones, if he ever wished to move on. So with a shaky breath England sat down on the floor and grabbed the closet box that was near him. If England wanted to let go of the past he was going to have to look at each item and remember each memory that whent with it so that he could finally, hopefully, move on. This was going to be a rather painful trip down memory lane…..

* * *

**Ok, so this is the prologue. I was watching the 'America's storage cleaning' episode one day and the idea for this story popped onto my head. Each item that England looks at will have a memory attached to it and all the memories will be from America's colonel days. I may also have some memories and items be from the times after America had gained his independence, but I'm still thinking on that one. I'm also thinking of if I want to have a few US X UK couple/romance/whatever you want to call it moments in this fanfic or not. If you guys want it please feel free to tell me and if you don't want any US X UK romance moments go on and say so. Anyway, I hope you all like this and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
